


Headcanon: Q and Animal Crossing

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: Q and his love of Animal Crossing.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Headcanon: Q and Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/622839549438132224/007-fest-headcanon-q-and-animal-crossing) for Q Branch Day headcanon during 007 Fest 2020.

  


Photo by [Sara Kurfeß](https://unsplash.com/@stereophototyp) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/s/photos/nintendo-switch)

\- Q likes gaming of all kinds, but always has a soft spot on portable video games.

\- The first handheld console he bought was a Nintendo 3DS XL (before that he had gotten a Game Boy Advance from his father as a birthday present)

\- The first game he bought for the 3DS XL system was [ _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_](https://www.google.com/search?q=animal+crossing+new+leaf).

\- Of course, he followed different forums and figured out how to hack the console and the game to make things work the way he likes it.

\- (He might have patched a few bugs and shared them online for his fellow gamers, anonymously of course.)

\- He selected one of different species of animal as his island villagers, but had a soft spot for cat villagers.  


\- He kept coming back to the game for almost 2 and half years (and another year with the _Happy Home Academy_ ) before he moved on from the franchise completely.

\- While he did play a bit of [_Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp_](https://ac-pocketcamp.com/en-GB/site) on his mobile, it didn’t feel quite the same as playing it on a proper gaming console.  


\- He was very excited when he found out that there’s a new Animal Crossing game in the latest Nintendo Switch console.  


\- He pre-ordered the game as soon as it went on sale.  


\- He also might have splurged a bit to get [the special edition of the console that has the Animal Crossing theme](https://media.techeblog.com/images/nintendo-switch-animal-crossing-new-horizons-special-edition-unboxing.jpg).

\- It was fortunate he has done the pre-orders since the game came out just as the worst of the COVID-19 hits the UK and everywhere was quickly sold out of the game.

\- He quickly get his island selected (once he’d done his research on line on the [possible combination of island layouts](https://www.reddit.com/r/AnimalCrossing/comments/g7mc0c/all_possible_default_map_layouts/), fruits, and airport colours).

\- His first two villagers were [a cat with a jock personality](https://animalcrossing.fandom.com/wiki/Kid_Cat) and [a horse with a ‘sisterly’ personality](https://animalcrossing.fandom.com/wiki/Reneigh).

\- Once he progressed far enough to get more villagers, he sets about populating his island with [more cat villagers](https://www.reddit.com/r/AnimalCrossing/comments/gldk1f/so_i_finally_have_an_all_cats_island_tried_to_get/).

\- His best find was, of course, [Raymond](https://animalcrossing.fandom.com/wiki/Raymond). (He might have done quite a good amount of mystery island hopping to find him.)

\- There’s a Q branch group of Animal Crossing fans, and of course Q is the leader of the group.

\- One of the things they do is weekly island meet.

\- Q and R had a written a small program to group everyone for the meet so everyone has a chance to visit a new island.

\- There’s also a small internal forum where different minions posts for item swap (Q put his foot down on any currency swapping, and forbids anyone asking for compensation), or when a certain minion has a good price for [selling turnips](https://animalcrossing.fandom.com/wiki/White_turnip).  


\- The 00s caught wind of this (because of course they do), and tried to infiltrate into the group.

\- Q found out as soon as they tried and thwarted the attempt.

\- The perpetrator found himself being in technological hell on his next mission (nothing that would have harmed the agent, but all possible tech he had that are not for the mission has mysteriously stopped functioning).

\- The only non-Q branch person in the group was James, which he had won his way with special Animal Crossing merchandises he had gotten during his mission in Japan.

\- (James might also have kept some of the more special ones just for Q, like a diligent new boyfriend would do.)

\- (The minions completely encourages the gesture, of course, because a happy [and well loved] quartermaster makes Q branch a much better place to work)  



End file.
